The Message
by RavenEyes
Summary: When the war tears a couple apart they must fight a war of their own to stay together. Warning if you like happy endings don’t read this. Because this is Shakespeare style. (Not his words or plot just a tragedy ) It's based on a true story! All chapters


The Message  
  
"I love you." "Not as much as I love you," replied the young man with a soft smile. "I don't want you to ever leave me," she whispered as she laid her head on his chest. "I wont. Don't worry," he said then as she nodded in approval he whispered so she couldn't hear. "Not until I have too."  
Several weeks later...  
  
Harry Potter raced around his house preparing himself for war. With his soon to be wife hot on his heals. "Harry James Potter you stop and listen to me!" yelled Ginny Weasley with her hands on her hip. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face her. "Look, I..we..the whole world has know since I was born that "I" had to be the one to do this. No one, not even Dumbledore can get ride of him. Don't you understand?" asked Harry sadly. Ginny's stone face stated to loosen up and she began to cry. She put her face in her hands and weep. Harry suddenly felt very guilty. "Oh hey now," he walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace. "I'll be back." She looked up at him with teary eyes. "I will," he said as he smiled. She couldn't be sure if he was reassuring her or himself. "Are you ready mate?" asked Ron Weasley who had just showed up at the couple's front door. The couple broke as Harry grabbed his bag. "Harry I am begging you. Don't go. Let some one else take care of him for once." Ginny had erupted into another batch of tears. Ron stood still as he watched his sister cry for her future husband. Soon all of her brothers and her husband to be would be going off to war against Voldemort. While she Ginny Weasley stayed at home, very preagnet and very unmarried. "You know I can't do that," said Harry as he walked to the door. Ginny bowed her head for she knew that she'd been beat. With a sigh of weariness she walked over to Harry. Put his hand on her face and said, "I'll be waiting for you to touch me again." Harry couldn't take it any longer. If he didn't leave now he would never leave. A quick kiss on the lips and he turned and left. Ron looked at her sister whom still had her eyes closed. Ginny hoped that if she never opened them then she could keep the illusion that he was right in front of her. "He'll be all right," said Ron who had not bugged to run after his friend. As he turned to leave he head his sister say, "You better watch after him. I want to hear his voice again." Ron nodded but Ginny didn't see it because she had her eyes closed still. When all had left the house but Ginny you could hear her scream of sadness as her soon to be husband left to save the wizarding world. You could hear her fall to hear knees and pray out loud that he would be back. And you could hear her heart shatter as her mind told her that he probably wouldn't be.  
But you wouldn't hear Harry Potter's silent tears as he left his house, his future wife and the unborn child he didn't even know existed. You also wouldn't hear his heart cry out when his mind told him he would never see his bride to be again.  
  
Chapter 2: Longing; Depressing  
  
As the war continued on Ginny began to feel more and more desperate. Often she though of going off to find him but she knew it would do no good. A Death Eater would find her and then she really would NEVER have the chance to see Harry again. As she laid down the sound of the fire crackling could be heard in the distance. With her eyes still wide open she began to sing a song she had head her mother sing when her father was gone for a long time.  
  
~Shadows on the wall Forming outlines of your face I reach out to touch you Through time and through space  
  
In my dreams I'm always with you  
  
So let me sleep  
  
Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh  
  
In my dreams I'm with you Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh I'll always be with you  
  
I dream that your here with me Lying by my side This wont last forever Let's catch the sands of time  
  
I don't want it ever to end  
  
So let me sleep Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh In my dreams I'm with you Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh I'll always be with you  
  
Let me sleep Let me sleep Let me sleep Just let me sleep  
  
So let me sleep (oh) Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh In my dreams I'm with you Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh Ooo-oo-ooh  
  
I'll always be with you  
  
Let me sleep for a while let me dream of your smile In my dreams I'm with you Let me sleep for a while let me dream of your smile  
  
I'll always be with you~  
  
Ginny allowed her eyes to close as a the tear that had hung on the end of her eyelash finally fell down and landed softly on her pillow. While her head filled with longing and needing she fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
~ Way out in the middle of now where ~  
  
That's where Harry sat and gazed. His army had been chasing down every clue that looked like it could have been related to Voldemort. Still they had no real idea where he was but everyone could feel it in their blood that he was near. It sent a permanent shiver in your blood when you where this close to the enemy. But at this moment Harry just wanted to think about Ginny. About how beautiful she will look at their wedding and about how much he couldn't wait to touch her face again. She was his strength. As Harry's mind filled with thoughts of Ginny he could hear the men in the background singing their made up song.  
  
*There was a face on a hoarding that someone had drawn on And just enough time for the night to pass by without warning Away in the distance there's a blue flashing light Someone's in trouble somewhere tonight As the flickering neon stands ready to fuse The wind blows away all of yesterday's news  
  
Well they've locked up their daughters and they battened the hatches They always could find us but they never could catch us Through the grease streaked windows of an all night cafe We watched the arrested get taken away And that cigarette haze has ecology beat As the sore and the useless fled from the street  
  
`Cause the steams in the boiler the coals in the fire If you ask how I am then I'll just say inspired If the thorn of a rose is the thorn in your side Then you're better off dead if you haven't yet died*  
  
It wasn't a very encouraging song but it gave the men something to sing and laugh about and that made it golden. As Ron turned over to face Harry in the tent he asked him a question that made Harry think. "Harry, friends never say good-bye. Do they?" "I don't know. I'm sure if the friendship goes bad they do." "No, I don't think true friends could ever really say good-bye." And with that Ron turned back over leaving Harry with more thoughts then his brain could handle. As Harry started to drift asleep he could hear just outside the tent Hermione (the Healer around there) was now yelling at the men to stop singing that depressing song. "All right shoo. Yes I'm talking to you lot. That song is depressing and you should be in bed getting your strength for tomorrow." And that was the last Harry heard before he slipped into a light sleep.  
  
Chapter 3: Nightmare; Waiting  
  
"Harry," said Ron in a soft tone but Harry could tell it was full of fear. "Harry he is calling for you." "I know," said Harry as he looked down at his wand. "Ron if I don't make it-" "Don't talk like that. You will make it," said Hermione who had just showed up behind the rock covered in blood and dirt. "But Ron, if some how I don't make it. I want you to tell Ginny that -" Harry seemed to be having a trouble saying it. "Tell her that true lovers never say good-bye. They say, see you later." And before any of them could say anything else Harry jumped out from behind the rock and ran to face Voldemort for the last time. "Ron, please tell me I'm just dreaming," said Hermione as tears formed in her eyes. Ron looked over at her. "I can't do that," he said. Hermione's face fell. "Because this wouldn't be a dream. It would be a nightmare," Ron grabbed her hand a squeezed it. "He knew this was coming. He has known almost his whole life and I have been trying my damnedest to keep him out of harms way for as long as I could," said Hermione who looked insane. "I know Hermione," said Ron sadly. "Did you know that I lead the army the long way around the mountain because I wanted more time to keep Harry safe. We walked 45 miles out of our way to get to Voldemort. I just wanted to keep him," she was now rambling on. Ron just gave a weak smile and hugged her. Only his Hermione could fool a whole army and make them think she was taking them the shortest way.  
  
Several weeks later Ginny was seating on her front porch as she watched in the distance many wizards coming along. As they came closer she noticed they were all injured and needed help bad. Trying to be a good person she made beds or tried to get them as convertible as possible but there was just so many of them. "The war must be over," she thought. That meant Harry would come home soon.  
  
This made her very excited and she started to use her wand to help heal what she could. As more and more wizards arrived Ginny couldn't wait to hear from the one wizard that would make her life complete. The one wizard that would make her cry for joy. But that one wizard did not come that day. Nor did he come the next day. But Ginny didn't give up hope. She knew her warrior was coming home soon.  
  
Chapter 4: Soulless: Deserves  
  
(Several weeks before)  
  
"All right Voldemort. I'm here. This is the final battle. Are you ready?" asked Harry with an angry tone. Voldemort smiled. "You have grown up so much since the last time I seen you. Are you sure you just don't want to die a painless death and then that would be the end of it." "Come on you bastard, " said Harry threw his teeth. "Fine," hissed Voldemort. He raised his wand and yelled Avada Kedavra. Luckily Harry yelled it at the same time and as the green flashes collided together it blew both duelers backwards.  
As on lookers looked on you could see the fallen bodies that laid on each side of the hill. Smoke began to rise from Voldemort and it formed a black whirlwind and just before the black smoke disappeared you could hear his final ear splitting scream. In an instant he was gone. Gone for good.  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other in surprise. Harry had did it! He had defeated the dark lord. Soon tons of witches and wizards where running to the savor of the wizarding world. But Harry hadn't moved. Even once Hermione and Ron had dropped to the ground to give him a hug he still did not budge.  
His eyes where closed tight and his mouth had a small trickle of blood streaming out of it. His wand laid limp in his hand. Checks still red with heat, forehead still wet with sweat Harry Potter's body still laid motionless as well soulless. He was as well gone forever.  
  
(That night in a tent) "Ron please don't go. I need you right now," said Hermione as she pleaded with Ron to stay with her for a couple of days. But Ron was not listening to her. "I have to tell Ginny Harry's last words. I want her to hear it from me. Not some paper," said Ron with sadness. "But there is still many angry Death Eaters out there. You could get hurt," she said as she tried getting him to stay with a different angle. "Don't worry Hermione. If I have made it threw the whole war without so much as a scratch I think I can take a journey back home safely. Plus I promised Harry I would tell Ginny the message and I think my sister at least deserves to hear her loves last words to her." Ron had hit a nerve. Hermione now had given up. Ron was right. Ginny deserved to hear Harry's last words to her. She deserved to hear the message. Ron gave a small nod and a smile for he knew Hermione understood and walked out of the tent. He looked up at the night sky and whispered to the heavens. "Don't worry mate, I'll tell her," and he began the several weeks journey home.  
  
Chapter 5: Sacrifice; Tears in the dish water  
  
He was tired and weary. His feet where bleeding and busied and he cursed all the reasons why he could not just have apperated to the stop. But there was no need to worry about any of that now because he had made it back home. He was going to give his sister her lover's last words. The journey had taken two days longer then he had thought because on the way back home he had to stop a Death Eater raid and it was not a pretty sight.  
But still that didn't even matter now. All Ron could think about was Ginny crumpling to the floor in tears as he told her that Harry had died in battle. Ron could only hope she had not heard it from someone else. Just as Ron started to the house where his sister and Harry had lived a Death Eater shot the killing curse at him. It hit Ron in the back and he fell face first into the ground. He took the message with him. But even if Ron would have made it to the house he would have found it empty. He would have found it lifeless.  
  
The Journey was long but you wanted to make it, The sacrifice was great but you sacrificed and took the hit. What you though was right turned out to be wrong, You learned that even if it did take long. Now as you pass to the other side The message goes with you; you take it and hide. For the sender and the receiver need it no more, What would they use a useless message for?  
  
(A couple of days before Ron's death) Her belly had began to show and she was getting worried. No word from her love made her think. The war was over. Most of the soldiers she had taken care of told her that but none could tell her if Harry had survived. None could tell her if her love was coming home. She knew their side had won. Party's and celebrations where happening all around her but she remained in the same state as she was when the war was going on. Sad. Anger roes. Why hadn't any body contacted her?  
Especially her brother. She would have went out to find some one that would know something but what if she missed Harry's arrival? Plus she didn't wanted any one to see her with a belly. Harry didn't even know, and he should have been the very first too know. As Ginny though she began to sing a song. It was a song she had been singing a lot lately. Especially when she worked like she was doing now. Hear are the soft words you could hear coming from Ginny's lips as she did the dishes the Muggle way and looked out her kitchen window hoping to see her Harry.  
  
Nightingale Sing us a song Of a love that once belonged Nightingale Tell me your tale Was your journey far too long?  
  
Does it seem like I'm looking for an answer To a question I can't ask I don't know which way the feather falls Or if I should blow it to the left  
  
All the voices that are spinnin' around me Trying to tell me what to say Can I fly right behind you And you can take me away  
  
Ginny sighted and let some of the tears that had fell fall off of her checks into the water. Then she took her hands out to dry when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Before Ginny could yell for help she fell down unconscious.  
  
Chapter 6: We Don't Need Another Hero  
  
Hermione apperated herself to Ginny and Harry's house. The apperation system had been set back up while Ron had been traveling. Hermione arrived the day Ron should have. As she knocked on the door she could hear the unmistakable sound of something falling to the floor. In a panic Hermione opened and door and ran in. Upon entering the kitchen she found Ginny on the floor. She had been hit in the back of the head with a Muggle knife. Just outside the kitchen widow a wizard who had no magic decided to take care of the "famous" Harry Potter's girlfriend and he tired to kill her. Hermione's tears spilled on Ginny's face as Hermione could tell Ginny was still alive and in pain. Wanting to get her down to a safer place Hermione levitated Ginny's body down the steps and on a couch in the basement. Hermione was having trouble containing herself so she sang Ginny a song to ease herself and hopefully Ginny. Although Hermione was sure Ginny wasn't really aware of what was happening.  
  
Out of the ruins Out from the wreckage Can't make the same mistake this time We are the children The last generation We are the ones they left behind And I wonder when we are ever gonna change it Living under the fear till nothing else remains  
  
We don't need another hero We don't need to know the way home All we want is life beyond the thunderdome  
  
Looking for something we can rely on There's got to be something better out there Love and compassion, their day is coming All else are castles built in the air And I wonder when we are ever gonna change it Living under the fear till nothing else remains All the children say  
  
We don't need another hero We don't need to know the way home All we want is life beyond the thunderdome  
  
What do we do with our lives We leave only a mark Will our story shine like a life Or end in the dark Give it all or..... nothing  
  
Ginny's hand fell limp and she exhaled her very last breath. Hermione bit her lip and laid her head down on Ginny's belly. The knife laid on the floor beside of her and her white Healer robs where bloody from Ginny's head. After a few minutes Hermione regained herself and looked at Ginny. "You and Harry can't even be separated in death can you?" and with that she got up and went to inform the world of Ginny's death.  
  
Three days later the same paper that ran Harry and Ginny's death ran Ron Weasley's death as well. When Hermione was asked what she felt when people referred to her friends as heroes she simply said, "If this is what it takes to be a hero, then we don't need another hero." And she would walk away.  
But that night as Hermione read an article that was headlined " Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Our Modern Day Tragedy" something very touching caught Hermione's eye. In the very last line of the four-page article it read, " and in conclusion I guess we find true lovers never say good-bye." 


End file.
